


When Ravens Fly

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She teaches the others to survive. Charles offers shelter.Charles thoughts on his sister.





	

********

 

The days in the institute comes to normal, his students becoming assertive and taking the reign in teaching others.

 

He feels proud, particularly of Raven who has stayed behind, _back,_ to the home Charles had always thought was fit for her, but to which Raven has proved otherwise that she can exist, _thrive_ , anywhere she chooses to be, regardless of whether Charles had offered her a home in the first place, and it was the added experience she has add, being out there which is what the school needs.

 

When one's home is taken away, when their homes are destroyed and lies in ashes.

 

She teaches the others to _survive_. Charles offers _shelter_.

 

Charles knows now, since his students were taken from him one by one during the war, that no matter how much shelter you provide for others, no matter how grand, how big and how equipped they are with state of the art technology, it is not enough. Never enough.

 

Like a baby bird, being taught to fly for the first time, outside of one's shelter, wings expanding and pulling is where they learn.


End file.
